About Her
by peefah
Summary: After a car accident, Len wakes up to a different world.


Hello :D

Since it's the holidays rn, I decided to try writing something (even if I have a lot of homework I haven't even touched yet, puahaha) I'm not used to publishing something here so I'll take awhile to learn how to use what (especially on the format). Aaaand if there's any typos, forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid :

* * *

If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?

**- William Shakespeare**

* * *

It is when you let your guard down that you are caught by surprise. I usually don't. I was told to always be alert, to be on my toes and trust no one but myself. Of course, you don't always learn what your parents want you to. I trusted too much and too many people. I believed in whatever they'd tell me, word for word.

But that night, I was on my way home. I closed my eyes as my chauffeur asked about my day at school. I hummed in response and rolled up that tinted window that separated the both of us. I swung my legs to rest them across the other seats in the car, and leaned my head back against the window. I plugged in my earpieces and increased the volume of the music until I couldn't hear the outside world anymore.

_I will wake up from the dream. Why, do you feel empty?  
__Don't come here. This is my ocean  
__I am busy fighting against pain that I've never thought of_

The car slowed down at the familiar junction and I slowly opened my eyes to stare out of the window opposite me. The road was almost empty except for that last bus that was driving across. I stared blankly outside until I saw a speeding yellow Ferrari getting closer and closer.

Before I knew it, my vision was blurred with glass shattering everywhere and droplets of red flying across the car. I remember seeing the streetlamp overturn and the orange hue draw a line across my vision. I felt like I was flying, and for a few seconds I had truly believed I was.

Until the car fell down on the top and created a loud bang, before it skidded across the road and slammed into one of the lamppost. I lay in that car, trying to sit up straight but I felt a searing pain across my chest and decided against it. I tried to turn onto my side and get out of my wrecked car but as I did, I felt my bones pierce into my flesh and some move even farther from where it originally was. The fire in my body had begun to spread so quickly I was left gasping and crying, before I could even scream for help. It took a few moments before the pain of the glass pieces perched on my arms and legs come in, and it felt like someone was trying to tear me apart from inside out. The tears in my eyes had blurred my vision of all the blood smeared across my torn clothes and open wounds. I closed my eyes and surrendered myself to the dull pain at the back of my head, letting the darkness close in on me.

Maybe it was a moment before the darkness came that I realized, this was no accident at all. No, it was too meticulous to have been one. For one, no one except my family would know of my schedule for it is always changing. Second, only my closest friends would know of my place of residence, given that my family owns numerous housing estates. And thirdly, no one but my closest friends would know for certain that this is the car that I frequently use.

It was planned, my death was planned. Someone is trying to kill me.

* * *

"Miku, tall hot chocolate."

Snapping out from her daze, Miku hastily stood up from her chair and straightened her gray plaited skirt as she approached the barista. Giving him a tight smile, she took her drink and left the shop.

It was snowing lightly outside, a thin layer of white covering the fresh bitumen laid only days ago. Miku sighed as she walked down the sidewalk quickly and carefully- not wanting to spill her drink but she was rushing for time as well. Miku pulled on one end of her scarf and sighed again, slowing down once she saw the green man stop flashing. She clicked her tongue and as if on cue, her handphone started to vibrate violently in her handbag.

After fishing for it for half a minute, Miku took out her glitter-decorated phone and flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"What is it?"

"He finally woke up, the doctors," a breathless voice panted, "the doctors are still running some checks but he looks fine, he looks.. he looks fine, Miku."

"Hmm."

"Are you coming to visit him soon? Kaito should be reaching in a few minutes."

"Yeah, I'm on my way."

Miku flipped her phone shut and threw it back into her turquoise handbag, biting her lower lip hard before taking a sip of her drink. She continued walking down the crowded walkway before she made a sharp turn right, walking down into a dirty alley with many rubbish bags piled one on top of the other, some almost toppling over the weight of the other. As Miku's heels clicked against the concrete ground, cats scattered away from her direction. It was wise of them, since Miku was not in a good mood today. No, in fact, she was feeling every bit as angry as when she found out that Len had been involved in a car accident that left him as the sole survivor. Everyone else- including his chauffeur- had died if not at the scene then a few days later.

Miku stood in front of one of the many unrecognizable black bags and reached into her handbag before taking out a set of two keys. She lifted them to her eyelevel and admired the way they reflected the rays of light. The keys were shiny and smooth, as if made only a few days ago. The truth isn't far from it.

Miku smirked as she twirled the key ring on her index finger before sipping her hot chocolate again.

"It's such a pity that you'll have to be thrown in such a disgusting place. But then again, you have served your purpose and I don't need you anymore."

She tossed the keys carelessly onto one of the many bags and watched as it slid down each other and eventually fell onto the ground in between the bags right at the bottom, after which she walked away with that smirk growing wider on her face.

_Time to visit Len._


End file.
